A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Detailed knowledge of gas turbine engine and other machinery operation for control or health monitoring requires sensing systems that need information from locations that are sometimes difficult to access due to moving parts, internal operating environment or machine configuration. The access limitations make wire routing bulky, expensive and vulnerable to interconnect failures. The sensor and interconnect operating environments for desired sensor locations often exceed the capability of the interconnect systems. In some cases, cable cost, volume and weight exceed the allowable limits for practical applications.
Application of wireless sensor technologies to address the wiring constraints faces the challenge of providing reliable communications in a potentially unknown environment with potential interference from internal or external sources.